I've gotta Bone to Pick
by EraKnight
Summary: Harry Potter with new character heheh... What will she be like? Read and find out! Rated M for violence later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Harry Potter fic! I'm on the third book right now, and everyone of my friends is really shocked that this is my first tim reading it! I'm going to add a new character in this one, which is my first time doing that also. **

**Okay, how about we start the story? Muhahaha (evil laugh)**

I was raised in a foster home, but that had never ruined my spirit. The people who were supposed to have raised me were always gone, so I was raised by a nanny who loved me like I was her own child. She tried to keep me out of trouble, but eve she couldn't get me to sit still or stop playing pranks.

One day, an owl came crashing through the window. There was a slip of paper attached to its leg. I had filled a bowl with water and sat it down in front of it when I notice the paper. I untangled the note from its leg and read all about Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards!

I stared at it with shock. This was a joke. It had to be. someone was finally getting me back for all of my pranks. Of course, none of my pranks had been so obvious. Nobody would know that this really shook me because I had learned to control my expression when pulling a prank so no one would know it was coming.

I tried not to consider that it might be real. I really didn't want it to not be real, but what would I tell my nanny or my family. I didn't really consider them family, but I didn't know what else to call them. I cared for them, even though they were never home.

When I was younger, I would scream and shout when they left. I would tell them I hated them and tell them to go and kill themselves and many more awful things that I regret now. After they left, I would go and lock myself in my room and cry. I didn't want them to go but I didn't know how to tell them to stay.

I looked at the owl. I decided then and there to believe that maybe it wasn't a joke. I also didn't have my own owl so I would send my answer with him. I smiled softy at the owl and petted it while I wrote:

_I will go to Hogwarts._

_Acora Bone_

Since I really didn't know how to answer it, I wrote that and tied it to the owl's leg with a piee of string. I tried not to tie it too tightly since I was fond of the owl. I watched as it flew away, towards wherever Hogwarts was.

I sighed. I had better go pack my bags. I was going to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was boredly looking at the books and wondering how I would afford them.

Suddenly I stopped and thought about my parents. My real parents. Were they wizards like me? Were they normal? My foster family had told me the truth about they're death: mysterious circumstances. They never told the public what had truly happened, and I had heard my foster parents talking about it.

"Have you heard the rumors?" my mum asked my dad.

"About their deaths being murders? Should we believe it?" my dad said.

"They never told the public, John. It could be murder,"my mum explained.

"Should we tell Acora? How would it affect her?"

"I don't know, but if it were me, I'd rather not know."

My five year old self decided to stop listening. If they wouldn't tell me, then fine. I wouldn't tell them how I felt about it. At the time, I didn't know how to feel about it. Why would someone kill my parents. Now I can come up with many reasons, but how could a five year old understand? I had pouted for days after that incident, but I never told my foster family what I had learned.

I walked upstairs and turned left into my room. My room was very punk, with red painted walls, a purple bedspread and pillows, rockband posters all around and a black beanie chair in the corner, it was what I called my space. My dresser was an old faded purple with odd different splotches of color now from how I used to mess with the paint when I was little.

I grabbed as many clothes as I could and started stuffing them in my bag. I packed all my black jeans and regular blue jeans. I packed all my punk shirts and several pairs of pajamas. I grabbed 3 white T-shirts and packed all my underwear and bras.

After I had packed it all, I hid my suitcase beneath my bed. I didn't know how to tell my parents about anything, so I would just leave on September 1 and board the train at platform 9 and 3 quarters.

I blew the piece of hair that was in my face out of my way. I would be able to do this. I had to! It explained everything if I was a wizard. I had always been able to do wierd things. When a teacher would be about to ask me for the answer to a problem aon the board, all I would do was whisper,"Don't pick me, don't pick me," and she would pick someone else even though she had had her eyes on me as though she were going to pick me.

The time the pot of peas caught on fire when I was mad and didn't want peas. The time my foster mum had refused to buy me a feret, but had bought it the next day with a dazed look on her face as she handed my new pet to me. I could name a hundred things that had happened to me that were most likely magic. It just explained everything!

I decided to look at the second piece of paper, since I hadn't taken a good look at it yet. I read all of it, confused. Where was I supposed to buy all of this? And I'm not allowed my own broomstick? Darn it, I could have used that for some awesome pranks. And what the heck is tranfiguration?

Now back to my first question: Where the heck was I supposed to buy all of this? I would think London because it was such a big city, the wizards would be able to hide there. Now how was I supposed to get to London and where was I supposed to go in London to buy all of this?

Days later, there was a horribly loud knock on the door. I had been left alone since my nanny was out shopping for food. I walked slowly to the door, pausing in front of it. Who would be here at this deserted place? So I opened the door.

A huge man and skinny boy were talking, and they hadn't noticed me yet. I was terribly annoyed when I realized that the boy was taller than me, even though he was short. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Both of them jumped. "Are yeh Acora Bone?" asked the ginormass man. I contemplated how to answer.

"Who wants to know?" I said in an imposing voice. My foster mum said I could be quite frightening sometimes.

"My name's Hagrid." I'm ter Game's Keeper at Hogwarts," Hagrid told me."This 'ere is Harry Potter. He's gonna be a first year at Hogwarts, like yehself."

I sighed. I already had wizards coming to my door for whatever reason. With my luck, I was already expelled from Hogwarts for whatever prank I was planning.

While I was thinking, Hagrid had started talking again."We're here to help yeh get yeh school things."

"So I'm not expelled!?" I shouted happily.

"Why would yeh be expelled?" Hagrid asked, looking very confused. I was too busy yelling with happiness and jumping up and down to care. I wasn't expelled! Yay!

Hagrid sighed, and looked like he decided not to ask anymore. "Come on, we have to go buy yeh books."

We got on a train, with a very uncomfortable Hagrid. You could tell just by looking at him that he was not used to traveling the Muggle way. I rarely traveled anywhere, not just because I get sick. I had always gotten sick during a train ride, a car ride, or whatever else I had traveled on.

Harry hadn't said a word the whole time, but suddenly he spoke."You two both look like you were poisoned!" I stared at him in shock. The first words that came out his mouth were probably the rudest thing he could think of. I glared at him, my mask just barely in place because of his comment. To tell you the truth, I wanted to laugh. But I wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction.

Soon we were in London. The first thing we did was go to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was happy to see Hagrid. Everyone was staring at Harry in shock. Everyone met him and shock his hand. When Hagrid introduced Professor Quirrel, I knew something was up with him. It was the look in his eye. It was like mine when I was telling a lie, except his was there all the time.

He stuttered a lot, trying to cover up his guilt. When Hagrid said it was a vampire and a hag, I wanted to laugh. After that incident, we went to Diagon Ally and Gringotts. First we went to Harry's vault. He had a lot of money in there, and I hoped he spent it well.

Then we went to my vault. I expected to not have much, but I had at least as much as Harry. I filled my wallet and pokets with as much as they could hold, since I had no idea what my books would cost.

Hagrid went to vault 713. He picked up a small, very suspisous package. I worry a bit because if it seemed suspisous, then most likely it was and I didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble.

We got our uniforms first. There was another boy there already. Harry and I sat down on a stool each. Madame Malkin started pinning our robes as the boy talked to Harry, ignoring me.

When the boy insulted Hagrid, I looked at him and said, "Spoiled brat, aren't you."

The boy gabbed at me as our robes were finished being fitted. I flitted out of the store followed Harry, as I came to a halt in front of Hagrid. I smiled very sweetly at them as I spotted the now red faced boy.

I was very content as I ate the ice cream Hagrid bought us. I was very startled when Harry asked Hagrid what Quidditch was. I was now very curious as I listen to Hagrid and Harry and not just about Quidditch and Harry, but also about anything to do with wizards and wizardry. I couldn't help but wonder who You-Know-Who was. Harry had almost said his name, and I wanted to know terribly.

We went to all sorts of intresting shops, but I really wanted my wand. Soon that was the only thing left, but first Hagrid wanted to buy Harry a birthday present. I immediantly felt guilty as I realized I hadn't even known it was Harry's birthday.

They went and bought an owl and I decided to help pay for it. Hagrid resisted, but soon let me pay for half of the price. I bought an owl myself, although I kinda wanted to have a ferret again.

Harry's owl was snow white, while mine had beautiful emerald green eyes and fur like night. I was very proud of my owl and I named her Nyx, the Greek personification of night.

As we entered Ollivanders, I thought the shop looked beautiful. I had always like solitude most of the time. There appeared to be no one except Hagrid, Harry, and I, but I knew there had to be a shopkeeper somewhere. There were many boxes that Ipresumed held wands.

I heard a soft voice speak, "Good afternoon." I listen to him speak with Harry and I somehow knew that the third wand he talked about was You-Know-Who's. Then he spoke about my parents' wands in his soft voice.

"Your mother, Elizabeth Bone, her wand was made of beech-wood and unicorn hairs, very flexable. Your father's Will Bone, his wand was made of maple and phoenix feather. I do wonder what yours will be... " His voice trailed into silence and then he was handing Harry and I both wands and making us wave them around. Soon Harry found a wand that worked, holly and phoenix hair, which he said his brother wand had given him his scar. Had You-Know-Who done it?

"Maybe a strange combination for you also, Ms. Bone?" Black and green sparks errupted from the ebony and dragon heartstring. "Do you know what kind of dragon heartstring this is, ?"

I shook my head. I didn't even know all the diferent types of dragons there were.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback, a very aggressive dragon, but the dragon that gave this heartstring was not aggressive. It's trainer has the sister wand to yours. She was very much like you..."He trailed off again and then started muttering to himself.

Hagrid pulled Harry and I out of there. I had a feeling that he was insane, but had been alright when he told me about my wand. It really made me think about dragons. I actually wouldn't mind a dragon for a pet, although I don't know if they'll let me keep one.

We had a bite to eat and then Hagrid announced it was about ime for him to board the train. Harry and I waved goodbye as the train disappeared.

"Harry, who's You-Know-Who?" I asked caustiously. Harry then told me all about Voldemort, how powerful he was, how he killed his parents and mine and how he gave Harry his lightening bolt scar.

We parted ways after that. I had chosen a day when my nanny wasn't home so no one would know a thing. I didn't know how I would leave because my nanny would be home that day. I would leave before she even got here. I read all my books in that month and memorized a lot of it. I knew it would help me with my wizardry

A month later, and I was ready. I peeked inside the living room. She wasn't here yet! I quiekly wrote a note saying I was going to a school that would help me with what I was. I had a feeling my foster parrents would know, and understand. I ran out the door with my suitcase, books, and Nyx. I practacly ran all the way to train station.

I saw Harry with what I assumed was his aunt and uncle. His uncle was talking to him with a nasty grin an his face, and I knew immediantly that I despised him. His aunt looked very stuck up and gossipy. Their son wasn't very bright and looked mean. I watched as they all left.

I walked up to Harry and we asked a guard where Hogwarts would be, but the guard didn't know anything about it. We watched the annoyed guard leave and my shoulder's hunched in despair.

We heard a flame haired lady talking about Muggles to her five kids and we followed her.I followed the kids with my eyes and watched as the first kid ran into the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

The twins pretended to be mixed up, which made me laugh. I felt sorry for the little girl who wanted to come to Hogwarts and couldn't. Soon only the youngest boy was left, so I decided it was time to talk.

"How do we get on the platform?" I asked her.

"First time to Hogwarts? You just walk straight into barrier, remember not to hesitate. It would probably be best to run at it,"she explained to me."Go on, before Ron."

I ran straight at it with Harry and Ron somewhere behind we were boarding the train, with the help of the twins of course. After everyone freaked out about Harry being _Harry Potter_, we settled down. I sat beside Harry, and we listen to them talk about us. I usually didn't care for pity, but knowing how I lost my parents, I could understand the pity for Harry. I couldn't see the pity for myself, but I never had before. I wouldn't pity Harry because it seemed rude to pity someone who you could understand.

I watched as the youngest red headed boy asked if he could sit with us. I looked at Harry and shugged, I didn't mind the company. Ron talked about his family and his problems and i listened, curious. A wizard family with regular problems? It didn't sound too bad, but the kid had never been someone else, so he wouldn't know what its like to have your whole life go upside down.

One of the twins questions to their mother was stuck in my brain. _Do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?_ Yes, I did remember, in nightmares. It was what I believed his face looked like, except it would ripple and change into someone else. First, it was a pale face with two holes for a nose and no hair. Then, it turn into a tall boy with dark hair who looked about sixteen. I was terrified of both of them.

I was pulled back into the conversation when Ron started freaking out because Harry had said Voldemort."Fear of the name gives more fear to the thing itself." Ron stopped and was silent for a while.

"I still don't like the name," he muttered. I sighed. That was probably the best I was going to get out of him.

As the trolley came around, Harry ordered a little bit of everything. I tried some of the things, and then fell asleep, content and full.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter! I've just had a hard day though and I'm just getting started on it. Most likely I'll update on the weekeneds... Minor cussing in this one!**

"Wake up, we're here,"I awoke to the sound of a voice that I couldn't place for a second, but then I remembered. I was on the train to Hogwarts. Harry was shaking my shoulder. "You missed Scabbers biting Goyle, Crabbe and Goyle are some of Malfoy's friends."

"Who in the hell is Malfoy? And go Scabbers!" I said, slightly curious but also annoyed at being woke from my nap, which was why I talked so bad to Harry.

"Malfoy's the boy from the robe shop," Harry explained to me. He had the same look on his face as I did: disgust. He explained evreything else that had happened and I was happy about the desccription of events.

We got off the train, leaving our bags there as someone would come and get them. Hagrid yelled something about only four to a boat. I noticed that Nevile would have nowhere to go except with Malfoy if he didn't get on another boat. I got out of our boat and sat in the boat with Malfoy and motioned with my head for Neville to go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you doing, Bone?!" snarled Malfoy, still outraged from last time. Huh, I've already made an enemy without even trying!

I smiled sweetly at him."Oh, I'm just sitting with my buddies', right Crabbe and Goyle." I was still smiling and wondering what havoc I could cause with just my wit.

"Right," Crabbe and Goyle both said goofily. I wanted to laugh but I felt slightly sorry for those two doofs.

Malfoy smacked the back of their heads and grumbled under his breath. 1: Me, 0: Malfoy.

After Malfoy's drama queen moment, we docked. I was terribly nervous as we neared the open door. I could see Professor McGonagall, who I liked immediantly, but I could tell some others had different thoughts.

We followed the professor into an empty chamber. She then said something about being sorted into our house. What? I felt slightly terrified. I remembered Malfoy saying something about wanting to be in Slytherin. Well, I didn't want to be in that house!

I could hear people talking about all the different houses. Slytherin was cunning, but most of the evil wizards came from there. Hufflepuff was loyal, but slightly stupid. Ravenclaw was smart and charming... not too bad. Griffondor was my best choice though. Couragest and not afraid to follow their heart.

I moved towards Harry and Ron. Ron was talking about it being a test but his brothers were unreliable. Now everyone was silent except for Hermione, who was muttering spells under her breath. I wasn't too worried, school had always came natural to me so this sounded kinda like it.

When the ghost came out, I wasn't too surprised because my house had one in the basement, called Jess. I knew when everyone started screaming that maybe just wizards saw them. It figured I would be the wierd girl with a ghost in her basement.

We all formed a line when McGonagall told us to. We were all silent as we followed her to the Great Hall. The hall was beautiful with the enchanted ceiling that looked like night, but I found all the staring eyes terrifying.

Professor McGonagall put a stool down in front of us with a hat on it. A hat? It was old and I was wondering if the test was fashion. When the hat started singing its funny song, I jumped at least twice my height up into the air...and I'm sadly serious.

I was one of the first to go. The hat was sat opun my head, and all I was thinking was please don't smell like mothballs.

"Don't smell like mothballs? They don't put me into a closet!"The hat spoke in my ear. I nearly screamed again."Hmmm, a troublemaker...GRIFFONDOR!"

"Yay!"I shouted leaping up and running to sit at the Griffondor table when the hat spoke in my ear again.

"You need to put me back on the stool," it grumbled.

"Opps," I whispered. I had, of course, embarrassed myself on the first day. Go figure. I walked meekly to the stool and placed the hat on it's original spot.

"That's much better," the hat said in a dignified manner. I didn't look up as I walked to the Griffondor table. A few Slytherins were snickering at my mistake. I sat beside Fred and George, in between them because they insisted. They managed to get me to smile.

I watched as Hermione,Neville,Harry,and Ron were sorted into Griffondor. I had been slightly worried about Harry because the hat had taken longer with him. Harry looked slightly green at one point, but I couldn't blame him. At least he didn't make an utter fool of himself.

I laughed out loud after Dumbledor made his short and strange speech before the feast. I was starving, and I ate almost everything I could get my hands on.

When the feast was over and I heard about the Forbidden Corridor, I wanted, no I needed, to find out what was in there. I gripped the table as I suddenly found myself somewhere else. There was a three headed dog guarding a trapdoor. It was in the Forbidden Corridor, and something was there, and not just the dog.

As the vision disappeared, I knew that I was going to be really good in one of my subjects.

"Hermione, is there a subject where you can see the future, or have visions?" I asked my bushy haired friend.

"Yes, Diviantation, but we'll be able to get that when we're third years. Why?" She looked at me curiously, probably since I rarely talked.

"Just curious," I answered. Hmm... I seem to get weirder everyday. I'm the only first year who has seem a ghost before, and I have visions? You're kidding me!

I was tired, so I was more than happy to go to bed. I had loved singing the school song, very confusing, but still it was fun! My legs felt like lead and I moved sluggishly.

When the flying sticks started hitting Percy, I thought I had finally lost it. But when I saw Peeves, the poltergeist, I knew I wasn't dreaming, that the thing was real. When he decided to dive bomb up and everyone smart ducked, I made and grab for him and caught him. I gave him a nuggie and then let him go.

I walked past Percy and imitated his voice,"First years, follow me." Percy had turned a red that would make a tomato proud. Everyone was laughing at him, well probably just his face and my antics.

"Bone, get out of the way."Percy shoved past me, but I just grinned.

"Password," asked the fat lady in the picture.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait opened like it was a door, and we entered the Griffondor common room. It was cozy and homely, and I liked it immediantly.

I went to my bed room, and wrote down on a piece of paper I found in my pocket to ask Fred and George for prank ideas tomarrow.

That night, I had nightmares about the three headed dog and a good dream about an adorable baby dragon.

x~x~x

My favorite class so far had been transfiguration. I had turned the match into a needle right off the bat. Professor McGonagall looked very happy to have a student who could move on immediantly from the matches and needles. She made me try to turn a book into a picture frame, which took me the rest of the class. The only other who made a difference in her match was Hermione. She was smiling for the rest of the class period.

I soon learned I was terrible with plants. I knew all the facts about them, I just couldn't handle them right. Plus, they all tried to bite me, which made me whack them. Professor Sprout didn't like this very much.

I was happy when it was time for Potions. I 'd heard a lot of bad things about Snape, but I had always like making mixtures of drinks when I was younger, and although I knew this would be much harder, it still reminded me of my childhood.

When I realized that our lesson was to take place in the dungeons, my first thought was that this would be a really cool lesson. I kinda liked Snape, but Ididn't really like how he treated Harry. Suddenly Snape asked Harry what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. I knew that the answer was the Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion. Snape asked Harry several more questions, which Hermione and I knew, although I wouldn't raise my hand.

"Ms. Bone, what is the diference beween monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asked me. He had a glint in his eye that told me he believed that I would get it wrong.

"They're the same plant, also known as aconite," I answered the professor.

His lips curved up."You're correct. Class, copy that down."

I was working with Neville, and managed to stop him from putting the porcupine quills in it too soon. "You're supposed to take the cauldron off the fire, then add them," I said as I deminstrated.

"Oh," Neville mummered dumbly. That was the end of that near disaster.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all went to Hagrid's after class. It was strange and had dead animals all in it. He gave us some strange cakes, but they had raisins in them. I really hate raisins, so I had a real excuse not to eat them. I would have tried them if they didn't have raisins in them.

I was petting Fang and listening to Hagrid talk. He talked kinda funny but it was also cool. Harry was telling Hagrid about Snape. "He really hates me and seems to like Acora fine," Harry explained to Hagrid.

"Snape liked her mother; they 'ere childhood friends. He probably does like yeh , but doesn' know how to show it," Hagrid informed Harry and I. I wanted to learn more about my parents, but there was something in Hagrid's eyes that begged me not to ask.

When everyone started talking about the break-in, I frowned. If the goblins said there hadn't been anything taken, then there hadn't. We had emptied a valt, but that didn't mean they were going to steal that tiny package.

Soon we went back to the castle for dinner. I had to talk to Professor McGonagall because I wanted extra lessons after class.

After dinner, I knocked on her classroom door. I assumed she would be here, but I wasn't very sure. I heard a quiet "Come in," from inside and I opened the door.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, paperwork everywhere. Her hair was in a mess and her glasses looked like they wanted to jump off her nose. "What is it, Acora?" she asked. I knew she was really out of it when she said my first name.

"I wanted to have a few extra lessons on transfiguration, but, no offence Professor, you don't look up to it."I informed her.

"I don't believe I'm up to it tonight, but maybe tomarrow or on the weekends." She managed a tired smile.

"Do you need some help with paperwork then?" I looked at the stack she hadn't graded. It was still large, even though she had done at least half of it.

Professor McGonagall smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Bone, that would be very helpful and appriciated."

She let me grade many papers(not my own, of course), and made me promise not to tell the students' grades to anyone. I would never tell someone's seriously bad grade to another kid. I'm not a gossip.

After that, I dragged my butt to bed. Many students were still in the common room, but I was so tired I ignored them all and went to bed.

I dreamt of snakes and ghost, moaning in pain and terror. I didn't recognize any of the ghost, thank I saw Jess, and it looked like it was from when he was alive. It looked like he was very sick. He was sweating and talking in his sleep. Then the scene changed to a different one.

There were many people I didn't recognize there, one of them looking very much like Harry. The scenes changed nearly every second. There were just mummers inside her head, their voices. There were screams that I could barely make out and sobs, or maybe it was laughter? I dreamed like this all night, having no rest from the screams and sobs and maniac laughter.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, I just really wanted to get it up! Thanks DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood for reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, but Acora is my character.**

I was seriously tired when I woke up that morning. My head and body ached and I really wanted a hot shower. I think I might go have one right now.

After I had my shower and was dressed for the day, I saw the notice. We had flying lessons with Slytherin! Hmmm... Maybe I could mess with Malfoy. Definatly not as bad as I thought.

Days passed, and soon it was Thursday, the dreaded day for flying with snakes. I wasn't too worried, even though I had never been on a broomstick in my life. Everybody bragged about knowing how to fly, but I had a feeling no one really did.

Breakfast wasn't too eventful, most likely because Hermione grabbed me when Malfoy stole Neville Remembrall. I didn't like Malfoy and nearly everyone knew already by how I sometime just glared at him in Potions that I was looking for a reason to kick this kids ass! McGonagall came so Malfoy had to give Neville his Rememrall back, so I didn't get to kill him.

Soon our broom lesson came, and I was starting to get slightly worried. The snakes were already there. Madam Hooch told us to say "Up" for our brooms to come to our hands. Mine refused to come though! Harry's had come immediantly and Hermione's just rolled 's acted like mine and refused to do anything.

Soon we were taught how to get on, and we learned that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years! I snickered behind my hand while he gave me a nasty look. She then told us that she would give us a count of three and then blow her whistle while we would rise off the ground a few feet and then come back down.

Neville came up before the whistle and then fell, all the while his broom went on vacation to the forrbidean forest. His wrist was all that was broken at least. Madam Hooch then warned us not to mess with the brooms while she took Neville to the nurse.

Malfoy was laughing at Neville and I was trying to ignore him because I really didn't want to get in trouble. But then I noticed that Malfoy had Neville's Remembrall. "Hey, that's not your's," I shouted.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about- up a tree?" He said with an evil grin as he jumped on his broom.

I grbbed his leg before he could get high up. I wasn't afraid of heights, but I really don't want to fall to the ground. I could hear shouting from the ground, some telling Malfoy to shake me off and others telling me to get the Remembrall.

"H-hey, get off of me!" Malfoy shouted. He was trying to shake me off his foot, so I decided to play dirty. I bit him hard. He squealed like a girl and dropped the Remembrall.

"Catch it!" I shouted. I caught a glimse of the ground which was very far off, and saw Ron catch it. I closed my eyes and thought hard. While I was thinking, Malfoy shook me off. "Woah!" I shouted.

I hit the ground with a loud crack, which I believe was my head hitting the ground. I hurt pretty much all over. All I could think was that I was going to kill Malfoy when I got out of the hospital.

One of the kids, I think it was Parvati Patil, went to go find a teacher to tell them what had happen to me. Malfoy refused to come off his broom, so Harry went up and got him down. Professor McGonagall came then with Parvati with her. I think she yelled at Harry, but I fainted around that time.

x~x~x

When I woke up, Madam Pomfrey was the only person there. She was asleep in the chair beside my bed, so I assumed it was night . Nothing was in a cast, so I assumed Madam Pomfrey had healed it.

I didn't have my watch on, so I couldn't tell what time it was but most likely everyone was asleep. I saw some candy on the table beside my bed, so I munched on some while I waited for Madam Pomfrey to wake up.

I was couting tiles on the cieling to pass the time ( I got to 1234) when Madam Pomfrey woke up. "Can I go?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Um, yes, you can go now. And you were out for a few hours," she said. She stood up and dusted herself off and then walked somewhere else.

I was up nearly immediantly and soon found my watch, which had a note beside it saying I had crushed it when I fell. There was a new one there, though, and I could only hope it had the right time on it.

Soon I was skipping cheerfully to the Griffondor common room. Several shapes were moving near the portrait.

I squinted and then realized it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. "Hi," I said. They all jumped about three feet. "Jumpy today, aren't you?"

"They're sneaking out to fight Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. I could guess why Neville was out and Hermione was probably trying to stop them.

"I'm in," I said with a grin. Like I said before, I was going to kill Malfoy myself if Harry or Ron didn't.

On the way, Harry told me how he became seeker. It made me laugh. Malfoy was probably pissed off at this. I was happy for Harry, even though I didn't like Quidditch much. I was terrible at riding a broom, unless you count hitching a ride by grabbing someone's foot. Now that I was good at.

Soon we were in the trophy room. Malfoy wasn't there. When we heard Filch, I knew it was a trap. Malfoy had tricked us. Soon we were running as fast as we could away from them.

We found a secret passageway and lost him. We were hurrying to our tower when we met Peeves.

I closed my eyes. We were goners. When I opened my eyes, Ron had made a grab for the rude poltergeist and now Peeves was screaming.

We ran for our lives and into a problem: a locked door. Something clicked in my head from my school books that I had read. A spell for unlocking doors.

"_Alohomora_," I whispered. The lock clicked and we were hidden.

I pressed my ear up against the door and heard Peeves refuse to tell Filch where we were at. Ii nearly snorted from the irony.

I looked up and saw, to my horror, that we were in the forbbiden corridor and the Doggie hadn't found a new home. It or he or she, whatever its gender was, was starting to growl. Between Filch and this, I'd rather take Filch.

Harry opened the door and I fell gracelessly to the groud, thankfully, outside the corridor. We ran all the way to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," I snapped at her before she could ask any questions. We all collapsed into the armchairs and tried to regain our breath and erase our fear and shock. Nobody said anything for a while.

I was the first to speak."There's a trapdoor underneath that, that thing." I looked around. Hermione was nodding. Of course she would have seen it, since she was the smartest one of us.

"I wasn't looking at the floor, I was looking at its head!" Ron stated. He was very shaken, like all of us. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking, so I curled them into fist. I took a deep breath to calm down some more, and then stood up.

"I don't believe we have much more to discuss, so I'll go to bed." Everyone else stood up and went to bed too.

x~x~x

That night, I couldn't get to sleep. My thought were filled with three headed dogs and mussings about what it was guarding. My head was filled with my last dream. Did I really want to sleep if that was what I dreamed? I didn't know. It was probably important, but I didn't know how or why it was important.

Questions raced in my mind. Who was the man that looked like Harry? Was it his father? Why would I know what he looked like? Who was screaming; who was laughing and who was crying and why?

Prophetic dreams suck. You don't know what they mean because they can be interpreted into many things. They make you not want to eat or sleep or do anything until you've found out their meaning.

x~x~x

I didn't get one wink of sleep last night. My mood was worse since Hermione wasn't talking to any of us. Harry and Ron thought it was a fun adventure and seemed keen for another one. I didn't know how I felt about it. I was feeling grouchy, but that was probably from sleep loss.

I practically attacked my coffee at breakfast. I devourered my pancakes in three seconds and still felt hungry, so I went for seconds. Everyone was staring at me, so I shot them daggers. Figurative dagger today, but maybe real ones tomarrow.

Malfoy was in shock that Harry and Ron weren't expelled, but that didn't stop him from sending a glare my way. I shot more daggers at him, although I really wished they were real daggers, they weren't.

As the owls came, one came to Harry and gave him a long thin parcel. I read the note over his shoulder and learned it was his new broom. We were going to the common room to open the package, but the way was blocked by Dumb (Crabbe), Dumber (Goyle), and Dumbest (Malfoy).

Malfoy grabbed the package and stated the obvious:"That's a broomstick." I burst out laughing.

"Of course it is, Dumbest, and the reason for that is-Mmhh!" Harry had put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Ron then commenced to brag on the broom, since it was the Nibus two thousand.

Professor Flitwick came and Malfoy tattle-taled on Harry. Professor understood our cicumstances, but didn't reveal it to Malfoy. Harry told Flitwick it was all thanks to Malfoy, which really confused him. Hermione came after we left Malfoy and tried to chew us out. Well, technicly i hadn't broke the rules, I just bent them a bit.

I could barely contain my laughter as we came to our class. I could finally laugh at Malfoy in peace. We hadn't had time to see the broom because of Hermione and Malfoy, but I didn't really care. I was happier now, still a little tired, but not unhappy.

Harry and Ron rushed upstairs after dinner to check out the broom, while I was slower, but still kept up with them. I came into the boys' dorm since nobody really cared so I could see the new broom. It was actually really cool looking.

Harry went to practice with Oliver Wood, so I decided to check the forbbiden corridor. No Filch or Mrs. Norris around to stop me.

"_Alohomora_," I whispered. I went in.

The dog was asleep, thankfully. I couldn't help but wonder who thought this was a good idea or who kept this Doggie as a pet. I had to admit, he was kind of cute if you turn your head to the right and close one eye...or both.

I could get through the trapdoor right now, but I didn't know what was under it. It could be another one of Doggie for all I know. I need Harry, Ron, and Hermione for this job. Hermione for her brain, Harry for his bravery, Ron for his determination, and me for my craziness and luck.

I went back to the Griffondor tower and found everyone there, including Harry. "How was practice?" I asked.

"It was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "I got to see all the balls, and play with a lot of them, but not the snitch. The snitch is the ball the seeker has to catch. And I'm the seeker!" Harry was really happy, and I know Quidditch was going to be good for him if things stay crazy.

Soon it was Halloween, and everything was beautifully decorated. Our classes were great and, I was doing good in all of them except for Herbology and broomstick lessons. In Herbology, I knew the facts, just not how to handle the plants. In broomstick lessons, I just plain couldn't ride a broom!

In Charms, we were learning how to make an object fly. I was partnered with Neville. I felt sorry for the kid, since he wasn't very good with spells. I tried to teach him everything about the spell, and went through it slowly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_I said, demonstrating how to make the object levitate. Ron seemed to be having a hard time too, so maybe the demonstation would help.

"Very good!" Professor Flitwick said. He smiled at all of us and then went back to grading papers.

I managed to teach Neville the spell, and after a few tries, the feather levitated. Ron soon got it with Hermione teaching him. That girl is the smartest person I know and the quickest learner.

As class ended, I walked with Hermione out and we overheard Ron say something terrible about her. I stopped walking and closed my eyes, feeling anger at Ron's stupidity. It's just rude to say things about someone, and I would prefer it to be told to my face. I don't know about Hermione, but that just seemed to make it worse.

Hermione ran crying past Ron, and I just gave him a disappointed look as I walked past. I just didn't want to believe Ron could be so rude, but I saw it with my own eyes that he was horrible to Hermione. Even Harry looked shocked at how what Ron said effected her.

Hermione didn't show up for classes because she was in the bathroom, crying. I doubt Ron thought what he said would effect Hermione so much. It didn't really startle me. I wouldn't have acted that way, crying in the bathroom. I would have come up to Ron and give him a piece of my mind. If he kepy bullying her, that's exactly what I would do.

After class, we went to the Great Hall for the feast. The place was amazing. Live bats, food appearing on plates, it was absoulotely magical! What would make it even better, was if Hermione was here to enjoy it also, which was why I left before the feast started. I wanted to find Hermione so she could eat and see the decorations.

I past Professor Quirrel along the way, who didn't seem to notice me. He was muttering to himself, and I noticed that he didn't stutter. Hmmm, strange...

Soon I noticed a stench as I got closer and closer to the girl's bathroom. It smelled like my gym socks when I hadn't washed them for a year and public toilets. I knew they cleaned the bathroom, and I had went this afternoon, so why did it stink like that?

What stinks terribly? Trolls and some herbs. Wait, TROLLS! That cannot be good. I really don't want to get squashed. But Hermione was near the troll!

I took off at a sprint towards the bathroom. I stopped and paused. It was near the bathroom, so I wasn't too worried about Hermione. I hoped someone knew that there was a troll loose. I waited in the shadows for it to do something.

Someone crashed into me. "Shhh," I hissed at Ron and Harry. They both just stared at the troll as it walked into the girls' bathroom.

Harry suggested locking the door. I glared at him. "That's the girls' bathroom. Hermione's in there!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror. I was already running towards the door and opening it. Harry and Ron ran to catch up. I was already on the ball.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_I shouted as a sink flew up and hit it in the eye. Score! Hermione was still frozen on the floor and instead of throwing things at it, the boys were using the spell.

Harry suddenly juped on the troll! Plus,ick, his wand went up its nose. Ron shouted out, _Wingardium Leviosa," _and the troll's club rose above his head and then fell with an audible _thump _onto its head. The troll then made another _thump_ as its face connected with the floor.

Suddenly Professor McGinagall, Snape, and Quirrel burst into the room. Quirrel looked at the troll and then sat down on a toilet in McGonagall gave us an angry look as Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall gave us a lecture, but I'm pretty sure we all knew we could have died.

Hermione stood up for us and told her that she thought she could have stopped it and we just came to look for her. We all did come to look for her, but the rest was a lie.

In the end, five points were taken from Griffondor for Hermione all of the rest of us won five points for Griffondor, which meant we had earned ten points, once you take off Hermione's. Hermione also became Harry and Ron's friend. I had liked her from the start, even if she was slightly snobby. You just couldn't help but like her.

x~x~x

That night, I had no dreams. Lately I haven't been sleeping well, but tonight I had a great sleep. I really wished I could get rid of this forbidding feeling, though. It's like waiting for the tornado to come and rip you apart because you can't run from it.

No one can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Novmber was freezing, and Quidditch season had begun. I didn't really mind the cold weather since I was what my foster mother would call 'cold blooded'. I didn't really miss them since they were always gone when I was home.

I was having extra Transfiguration classes every weekend, which was fun. Now I was trying to turn a lamp into a birdhouse. I was having a slightly more difficult time with this than the other things I had done.

On Saturday, Harry would have his first match, Griffondor versus Slytherin, or as I like to call them, the snakes. I was slightly worried. So far, we had been not having the best luck with dangerous things, and right now, this counted as something dangerous.

Snape was mean to Harry, and once I thought we were going to get in big trouble because Hermione, who was starting to break the rules a lot more, had lit a magic fire. I think that Snape didn't see the fire, but he did take five points from Griffondor because of a made up rule that says students aren't supposed to take library books outside. He also took the book.

He was limping, we all noticed. I really hoped he was okay, because, like I said, I like Snape even if he doesn't like Harry. I wonder what Harry had done to get on his bad side.

Hermione and I were checking Ron and Harry's Charms homework. I didn't really mind if they copied mine, but Hermione wanted them to learn something and I really wanted them to grow up to become awesome wizards, so we just checked they're homework.

Soon Harry stood up and announced he was going to get his book back. "I'll come with you," I said. Ron and Hermione were afraid of Snape, but I wasn't.

Harry and I walked slowly to the staffroom. Harry looked very nervous, but I wasn't too terrified. I knocked and got no answer. Harry and I peered into the dimly lit room.

Snape had his robes hicked up above the knee, revealing a terrible wound on his leg. Filch was bandaging his leg. Snape was muttering about Doggie. Harry and I tried to close the door, but Snape had alrready noticed us and shouted, "Potter!"

"I was just wondering if I could have my book back," Harry said, managing to keep his face calm. Snape took no notce of me as he shouted, "Get out!"

We both ran upstairs back to the common room. As Harry explained what happened to Hermione and Ron, I thought. Was he the one who released the troll. No, he couldn't have been, he was at dinner. Or did he release it before dinner? Who wasn't at dinner?

"Quirrel," I whispered with horror. No one would believe me if I said it was poor, poor, Professor Quirrel. Ron and Harry thought it was Snape, but Hermione just wouldn't believe a teacher did it. If I told any of them, they wouldn't believe me.

x~x~x

As usual, I had a hard time getting to sleep. When I did go to sleep, I had nightmares. It was a different one than usual. There was a strange man, very old looking and shrewd. He looked absolutely evil. There was Jess, trying to protect a little girl... She looked only five.

Jess shouted out a spell, but I couldn't understand it because of his accent. The evil wizard shouted, "

_Avada Kedavra_," and a green light, the exact same color of my eyes, came out of his wand at Jess. Jess didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor, dead. What had happened to him?

The little girl looked at him in silence. She didn't even glance at Jess. She just looked at the evil wizard with solem eyes, asking 'Why?' with her eyes. Her brown eyes didn't seem to plea, they just held pity for the man.

The girl walked towards Jess and took his wand. She just waved it as the man shouted the same spell that had killed Jess. The man sceamed and disappeared as the girl dropped to the floor, her eyes losing her light and turning the terrible green of the spell. She seemed to see me as she died, and I heard the words, "You'll be able to defeat him and save us all, where as I only made him sleep and lose his power for a little while. You will prevail."

I woke up after that and didn't go to sleep again. My thoughts raced a million miles an hour. Who was the girl and the evil wizard? Why hadn't Jess told me abou this? And what was that terrible spell?

x~x~x

It was the Quidditch match today, and Harry wouldn't eat breakfast! I was very annoyed by this because Harry needed his strength to win the game. Of course, if he ate it might come back up in the middle of the game, so maybe it was best that he didn't eat much.

I was feeling grouchy, but when Hermione suggest we make a poster for Harry, I aggred. I helped with it as much as I could, and thought the writing was horrible (it said Potter for President), but overall it went well because of the color charm Hermione put on it (it flashed different colors) and Dean's drawing of a lion.

I was cheering as Griffondor scored when Hagrid came and sat down with us. Suddenly Lee Jordan said, " Was that the snitch?" and Harry took off after it with the snake's seeker neck and neck. Then Flint got in the way.

"Boo!" I shouted. He could've hurt Harry! We got a free shot and made it, but nearly everyone was still angry, me especially.

When Harry dogded the bludger, his broom started acting up. If it had been me on the broom, it might have been normal, but this was Harry, and his broom was new!

Several Griffondor along with Hagrid were talking about reasonable explanations to why his broom was going bazerk. Hermione seized Hagrid's binocular and started looking at the crowd with them. It had to be hexed by an adult in the stands or hexed before he got it.

I used my own binoculars and looked. Professor Quirrel and Snape were whispering under their breath. One of them was harming Harry and the other was helping him.

"Snape, look," Hermione said as she passed the binoculars to Ron.

"Not just Snape," I growled. Everyone looked at me. "Look at Quirrel."

"I guess Quirrel's trying to help Harry," Ron said.

I glared at them. "Snape's not hexing the broom, it's Quirrel." They all looked at me blankly, except for Hermione. She was confused.

"All the signs point to Quirrel. I noticed him walking very calmly in the halls when the troll was here, and he looked way too calm to have just seen a troll. He would have seen the troll before I passed him in the halls, and he wouldn't have looked the way he did," I explained.

Hermione looked terrified. "We've been after the wrong person," she mummered.

I was already gone before she could finish her sentence. I walked to where the teachers sat, took out my hand and made it look like I was doing something else, and whispered, "

_Incendio_."

Quirrel hadn't even noticed it was me who did it as I causally walked past Snape, I stopped and turned back. "Why did you try to save him when you act as though you hate him?"

Snape gave me a hard look. "I owe a debt to his father, one I wish to be rid of." I just nodded and walked back to my seat.

"I still believe it was Snape," Ron muttered as we walked to Hagrid's hut. "I mean, why would he try to go past the dog if it wasn't him?"

"How do you know about Fluffy? Hagrid demanded.

"It's name is Fluffy? I always called it Doggie," I explained. Everyone was looking at me strangely now. "What? I had to call it something."

"You're both nuts," Ron muttered, but Hagrid didn't hear it.

"Snape or Quirrel are trying to steal whatever Fluffy's guarding, so we need to know what it is," Hermione explained.

"I can't tell yeh what he's guarding, it's a secret," Hagrid said worriedly. "Forget thatt dog an' foget what it's guarding, that's between Dumbledor and Nicolas Flamel-"

"I'll remember that name then!" I informed Hagrid. Hagrid looked very angry at himself.

'Sorry,' I mouthed at him as we left. I was no good with apologies, and I told myself I would apologize to him properly the next time I saw him.

Soon it was December, and the snow at last had come. The lake was frozen, and of course the Weasly twins and I had detention for enchanting a snow ball to fly at Quirrel's turban. It was just one of my small ways to show that I hated him.

Lucky for me, I got off easy. I helped Hagrid with the owls. Many of them were sick from delivering the mail in a snowstorm. Poor things... I also let Nyx meet the new owls, and she seemed to get along with them well enough.

It was very cold now, but better than the summer, to me. I hate the heat. In the dungeons, we could see our breath. It was pretty cool, and a lot of students crowded the cauldrons for their heat.

Professor McGonagall had went around and had people sign on a sheet if they were staying here for Chrismas. I decided to stay because I didn't know how to tell my foster parents that I had gone to Hogwarts with out telling them because I was scared. I knew Harry had signed up too because he didn't want to spend Chrismas with the Dursleys. Ron and his brothers were also staying because their parents were going to visit Charlie in Romania.

Today we lost five points because Malfoy provocted Ron into trying to fight him. Hagrid was there, so Snape couldn't take more, thank Merlin. After that, we got to see the Great Hall.

It was beautiful. There was holly and mistletoe every where along the walls, and there were twelve Chrismas trees around the room. Several had sparcling crystal like icicles and some had candles glitterring in them. Professor Flitwick was hanging golden bubbles, which were coming from his wand, on the tree.

I could hear the others talking to Hagrid about Flamel. Hagrid seemed very annoyed by the fact that we just couldn't quit. I just ignored them and stared at the decorations.

We had already looked through many books for Flamel, and while we looked for him, I looked for Jess, the little girl, and the evil wizard in my dream. I was starting to look for my parents in the books too as I had recently remembered my foster parents', Amanda and John's, conversation. My parents had been murdered if the rumors were true. I wondered why though. Why had they been murdered? What had they done to get on Voldemort, or as I like to call him Baldie Voldie's, hit list?

I could hear Hermione and Ron talking as I read a book, looking for Flamel or anything useful I could find. They were having a very funny conversation.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to aske them, Ron said. I burst out laughing.

Hermione open her mouth but I shook my head with a grin. "He'll figure it out," I stated with a tiny smirk. Ron still had the clueless look on his face. "Or maybe not," I added.

"Aren't Hermione's parents..." Harry trailed off with a glance at Ron. He just shook his head and shrugged. Hermione's parents were Muggles. If I remember correctly, they were dentist which was why she was careful when she ate candy.

x~x~x

Now that the holidays had started, Ron had time to teach Harry and I wizard chess. I had never learned how to play Muggle chess, but Ron told me it was exactly like Muggle chess except for the figures are alive in wizard chess. I was terrible at it. Ron and Harry could beat me every time! It was infuriating.

When Chrismas Eve arrived, I knew Harry wasn't going to get any presents from the Dursleys. Hermione and I both decided to buy him candy. Hermione gave him Chocalate Frogs and I gave him and Ron Every Flavor Beans. I decided to give Hermione one of my old novels that I had brought with me.

I had no idea what I would get, as Amanda and John would have no clue where to send a present to. I knew Hermione would get something for me, and that made me happier than anything else could do. I wasn't so sure about Ron and Harry, but I knew they would appriecate my gifts.

On Chrismas, there was a pile of packages at the end of my bed. I grabbed all of them and went to open them with Ron and Harry.

Harry got a flute from Hagrid and a fifty-pence piece from his aunt and uncle. Harry gave it to Ron since he was facinated by it. We all got a sweater from . Ron's was maroon, Harry's was emerald green, and mine was crimson.

Harry and I both got Chocalate Frogs from Hermione while Ron got Every Flavor Beans. They open my present next and both looked happy about it. Harry had oneparcel left. He opened it and a silvery cloak slid out.

I knew what it was immediantly since I read as much as Hermione. "It's an invisibility cloak," I said, beating Ron to it.

"I actually knew what it was," Ron stated with shock and wonder as he stared at it. "Go on. Try it on, Harry!"

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders. Where the cloak was, you could see through Harry and the cloak. It looked as though his head was suspended. "Look down at your legs, Harry or your legs," I said with a smile. As Harry ran to he mirror, a note fell out of the cloak.

I went and picked the note off the ground as Ron told Harry about the note. I read it over Harry's shoulder, stabding on my tip toes as Harry was taller than me.

_You're faher left this in my possession before_

_he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Chrismas to you._

Ron admirered the cloak while I thought about who could have given it to Harry. Harry seemed to be thinking too, but at that moment, Fred and George burst into the room. Harry quickly hid the cloak as the twins shouted, "Merry Chrismas!"

"Everyone has Weasley sweaters," I said, looking at the sweet and thoughtful gift from Mrs. Weasley. Soon we were all talking about the sweaters. Ron obviously didn't like his, which made me faintly annoyed because his mother had to care if she made him a sweater every year.

Percy suddenly came in, complaining about the noise. The twins and I put it on for him. He didn't get his arms through, so he looked really funny.

Chrismas was great. It was very funny to watch the teachers and and we got the most delicous food I've ever eaten in my life. We went outside after dinner and through snowballs at each other. Fred, George, and I then stole Percy's prefect badge, so he chased us all around the Griffondor tower.

We never did get caught, but I had a bad feeling Percy was going to get back at us. I could deal with it though. I then went to bed,but I couldn't go to sleep so I went to the common room to study for a little bit and hope that made me fall asleep.


End file.
